


Lucubration

by errant_cat_hair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Letter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errant_cat_hair/pseuds/errant_cat_hair
Summary: Before departing on a quick jaunt to Sharlayan with part of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, G’raha Tia writes a letter to the absent Warrior of Light.
Kudos: 1





	Lucubration

My dearest A’shara,

I hope this letter find you well during your journeys. A portion of the Scions have departed for Sharlayan, myself included, to impart what we’ve learned considering the transportation of souls vast malms to their original hosts. The results of our arduous lucubration should delight the scholars stationed there. I’m sure some of the older residents will not believe the incredible tale, but I pray the corroboration of so many first-hand experiences can change their minds. If needs be, you might be called upon to explain your role in this drastic discovery. Should your presence be requested, I’d love to give you a personal tour of my younger days in Sharlayan. I care not to be a man of mystery any longer, especially concerning my new comrades. If you cannot join us, wish us luck in our travels and we’ll return shortly. Prepare yourself, my dear friend. There will be many a story to tell!

Ever yours,

G’raha


End file.
